PL Kosciuszko
Artykuł w dużej mierze nieaktualny - this article is out of date. (Sorry, PL Kosciuszko is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now) "All hope abandon ye who enter here. Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję, Wy, którzy tu wchodzicie''"' PL Kościuszko to ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki. Nieoficjalne motto - "niech się dzieje co chce (dopóki nie przyjdzie moderator)". Pokój znany jest jako siedlisko trolli - ''Trolle elitarne, mają o 100 HP więcej od Pułaskich i lepsze statystyki ~ Mauserek. Jak na ostatni bastion wolności i samowolki przystało sformalizowanych struktur brak. Kto krzyczy głośniej, ten ma władzę (chyba, że przyjdzie jakiś moderator oczywiście). Właścicielem pokoju jest jimmy_raynor. Sławni i sławniejsi: daniolex *Otwiera tą listę bo jest najsławniejszy *Jest serkiem i lubi serek. *Lubi hip-hop. *Paktofonikę też. *Tak, wiem, że PFK to hiphop. *Nic nie wie o hip-hopie. Zwykły leszczyk. *Jego guru pisania jest Grom. *Pije benzynę. Diamekod *Ave! *Nie wiadomo kim jest. *Lubi krwiste steki. *Chlubi się, że wszystkie gry ma oryginalne. *Uważa, że X-Box to syf. (Bo to SYF! Diame) Dr34m *Nie znosi dyskusji o muzyce, bo po kilku postach zamienia się w wojnę "Rap vs Rock". *Nie lubi trolli i od zawsze marzy o zostaniu modem, aby móc zrobić z nimi porządek. *Ma uraz do decadentisme (nie chcę o tym wspominać...). *Znany także jako S3n lub Drim. *Najbardziej tolerancyjny i rozumiejący innych na Kościuszce, lubi wszystkich poza trollami. grom46 Mimo ze jestem ogólnie beznadziejny to mogę wskazac setkę większych pokrak niż ja.To dołujące. *Wkurza się, że jest na tej liście. *Siedzi na Kościuszku średnio 24/7, chociaż uważa, że nie siedzi w nocy. *Lubi grać w MMO. *Znany również jako: Gromuś, Piorunek. *Czatowy zrzęda, maruda, krytykant i przede wszystkim GBUR. *Krytykował Zawisza za to, że jest katolikiem i wyzywał od moherów. *Ma oGROMne palce, które naciskają 3 klawisze na raz. *Odkąd używa laptopa pisze poprawnie, w miarę możliwości... To już nie ten sam Grom... *''grom rozgromił gromadę gromlinów jak grom z jasnego nieba, gromkie brawa mu za jego ogromny trud.'' ~ Troscufka Isztwan *Cała prawda o nim *Cała prawda o nim 2 *Zabiłeś kogoś? On załatwi to tak, że będzie wyglądało na wypadek. *Czatowy lekarz. *Zwany też Ibisztwanem. Kerrrigan *Uczy w żłobku śląskiego dla zaawansowanych. *Dzieli ludzi na węglokopów i goroli. *Nie ogląda DB tylko hentaje, przy których hardkorowe porno jest jak teletubisie. *Specjalistka od międzygwiezdnego zniszczenia i kompletnej rozwałki, zostawiając po sobie masę obleśnych robali. *Podobno utrzymuje 'dogłębne stosunki' z Jimmym Raynorem vel Lordem Vaderem :P / A zdradza go z chmarą zergów, która ją zapładnia ~ anonim/ *Waży 200 kilogramów. Leothyr *Puciu puciu Lełonek :P *Marzy mu się długa notka, więc to jest alfabet : abcdefghijklmnoprstuwyz. *Student słoik z mentalnością gimbusa. *A to jest pas QWERTY: qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm. *Lubi placki. (a niech ma) *Po francusku jego nick to Le Łoś. *Żywi się głównie pizzą. *Gdyby wziąć na wiarę to co pisze to jest samcem alfa, młodym dynamicznym przebsiębiorczym, co nie przeszkadza mu siedzieć na czacie ze średnią wieku 15 lat w prawie każdy wieczór. *Ma przycisk ENTER zbyt blisko SHIFT'a. *Popołudniami pucuje swoją BeEmkę. *Jak na prawdziwego dresa przystało, rozdaje cepy w pysk ludziom na ulicy. *Wymyśla i forsuje na czacie bardzo zabawne teksty, takie jak ten poniżej. *Na kaca pije sok z skarpetek. *Cała prawda o nim. *Mitoman. male_czarne *Duże białe. *Potocznie m_c, duże białe, Maue Charne (by MF43), (fe)male (bo w końcu podobno jest kobietą) bądź średnie różowe. *taon stwierdzi, że podobno emce ma brodę... ale kto by mu tam wierzył? *asmodeuszowy coś tam pisał, ze podobno emce ma 48 lat, ale kto by mu tam wierzył? *Gapa stworzył konto zwane duze_biale. *piatry stworzył konto zwane srednie_szare. MastaFasta43 *Często nazywany Misiek, Majster bądź MF (MF43). *I MiiiisiiiiuuuuFiiiiisiuuu;^ ~ taon *Jest maskotką wielu dam. *Mieszka tam gdzie Qlka (Quiditty) - chyba jako jedyny. Biedulek. *Lubi przechadzki w czasie deszczu. *''I śpiewanie serenad pod oknem Quiditty, to jest... tak słyszałem. Nie żebym kiedyś czyhał pod jej domem przebrany za krzak...'' ~ taon *''Zgodzę się z tym wyżej, znaczy... też tak słyszałem. Wcale nie czyhałem tam udając kupę wełny.'' ~ shatus *''Zgodzę się z tymi wyżej, znaczy... też tak słyszałem. Wcale wtedy nie miała mnie ubranego.'' ~ sweterek :3 *''Zgodzę się z tymi wyżej, znaczy... też tak słyszałem. Wcale wtedy mnie nie jadła.'' ~ daniolex *''Zgodze się z tymi wyżej, znaczy... też tak słyszałem. Wcale wtedy nie leżałem z nią w łóżku ~ ''''kffysio *''Zgodze się z tymi wyżej, znaczy... też tak słyszałem. Wcale wtedy nie stałem na jej parapecie wygięty w łuk ~ RainbowIdiot *''Zgodze się z tymi wyżej, znaczy... też tak słyszałem. Wcale wtedy nie robiłem loda koledze obok ~ ''Bhivedine Mauserek ''Mauserek był tutaj! *Jest myszko-serkiem albo bronią. *Nie wie o co chodzi. *Ma ser muody W czwartek nie masz majtek! *Wszyscy boją się jego prawdziwej twarzy. Jigsaw i Pinhead wymiękają. *Ma dready na tyłku bo zapomniał się ogolić. *Chce się podpisać na tyłku Q. *Wieczorami siedzi naje...ny na czacie i pie..li trzy po trzy. nglyd *Małe suotkie nglyd. (nie, nie jest słodka.) *Znana jest także jako glajdzia, nyglydzia, bądź Glay(dot)ronCZTERYTYSIONCE. *Córka Bhivedine'a. Mieszanka iluzji i diabelskiego nasienia. *Gra TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE w Lock-n-Roll. Paulik89 *(prawie) Zawsze stawia ~ (tyldę) na końcu wypowiedzi.~ *Choleryczka.~ *Muody zwie ją Panią Ogonek.~ *Znana także jako Coska.~ Phaet *Ten z basha. *Mieszka we Wrocławskiej piwnicy *Zawsze jest podrapany przez kota. *To Facet, ale bez "c". (Pha©et- czyt. Fa©et), czyli trudno mieć pewność co do jego płci. *Kiedys probowal zaklnac ale nie mógł Pol44 *Nikt nic o nim nie wie. *Oprócz tego, że ma na imię Paweł. *Prawie wszystko co napisze kończy się jakimś emotem :D *Uważa, że trolle są śmieszne. *Lubi kucyki. *Ma połowę Kosciuszka we friends. Polaaak *W języku Wełnioków nazywa się Fokoool. *Jest pokopany. *Uważa, że modzi to pokopana grupa społeczna. sewer123PL *sewer, sweter, Seweryn. *Homuś, gej, pedał. *Chłopak Bhiva i Dania. *Siedząc codziennie na chacie walczy z hordami plebsu i gimbusiorstwa, jednakże paliwo drożeje, a miotacz ognia bez niczego nie przypala. *Jego ulubiony kucyk to Applejack. *Kucyki są fajne *Wielki troll, arcytroll, w jego wykonaniu trolling jest sztuką. *Linijkę powyżej wpisał sobie sam, bo to snob. Wcale nie. *Autor'' Trollwokacji. shatus *Jest wełniokiem. *Nie jest Wilkiem. *Paulik89 nazywa go "Owiec.~". *Fokoool nazywa go "S(k)shat" *Nie jest Kormoranem. *Łatwo odpuszcza gry on-line, wytrzymuje tydzień max. *Zauważył w Papa's Taco Mia, że to czerwone co wygląda jak kostki do gry to pomidor. ''(nieprawda wczesniej sprawdziłem to w badgach ~ Grom) *Ofca! *Rosółkę. *Bo wiecie, weuna lubi pogierzyć. *Myśli że koksi w Dawn of the Dragons. ~''Wcale nie - Shatus Spice_ OSTRZEŻENIE: Nienormalna, bez kaftana i dużej, najeżonej kolcami pałki nie podchodzić. *(\/)!_!(\/) KRABIK! *Jaki jest kot, każdy widzi - :3 *Kicia z piekła rodem niegdyś należąca do Lilith, a po wyrzuceniu - do Bhivedine. *Jak się wku*rwi to nie podchodzić, bo można skończyć ze skórą z pośladków przeszczepioną na ryj! *Fangirl Wiedźmina i yaoi, ale nie obu naraz (So mainstream). *M&A, banzai! (Jak wyżej) *Szpanuje umiejętnością władania japońskim. *Nazywana czasem Spajs, Szpica, Spajsi. *Żywi się trollami internetowymi. Co ja to jeszcze miałam... A, tak. YAOI! :3 szarykon ''Jestem koniem, nie mogę ci pomóc. *Twierdzi, że został asasynem. *Ma momenty, że stara się o bana, ale jak zawsze wszystko mu wychodzi do dupy. *Ma kompa tak dobrego Ma kompa takiego, że Tibia działa w 2 FPSach, a z nagrywaniem aż w 0,000000000000000000001. *Kiedyś był szarikonem (Szarim koniem? WTF). *Jest zoofilem. tamarrrra *Wieść się niesie po lesie, że ma najseksowniejszy głos w TVN. *Wstrętna dziewucha, nie lubi Wiedźmina ani anime. *Nikt nic o niej nie wie, dlatego każdego kręci. *Lubi burzę. *Posiada niewolnika imieniem beziko. taon *Wszyscy wiedzą, że on jest. On zaprzecza, ale my i tak wiemy lepiej. *Ma zgrabne paluszki. *Najprawdziwsza Prawda! *To wyżej to nie jest prawda. *Jak nikt nie patrzy to robi tak... *Poszedł do maca, wszedł za ladę, zaczął rzucać w klientów hamburgerami, krzycząc o smoleńsku i zdrowym trybie życia, a potem, już w więzieniu, schylał się po mydło. To jest kłamstwo i mistyfikacja. To powyższe... sfeter opisuje historię swojego życia :P Troscufka *Jest drożdżówką. *Lubi rolniczyć. *Hoduje fioletowe pomidory. *Jest zuy. *Ma kota (czyt. sługę). *Uwielbia słowo "lol". *lol TuxPL *Jest pingwinką. *Nałogowa graczka Dooma. (nerdpipa) *Podwładna Sewera. *Kocha mówić hmmm. *Zaprzecza jakoby była uke, ale wszyscy i tak wiedzą... *''Ukeś jak się patrzy'' ~ Spice. *Muwisz na nią Tux a morze ona ma na imję Cirpizborg. *Zamyka listę normalnych userów. Trolle i inne potwory! Abaddon96 *Jego ulubione anime to My Little Pony. Tak, wiem, że MLP nie jest anime, ale i tak jest świetne. *Jego ulubiony kucyk to Twilight, ale Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie też są spoko. *Zanim stał się aniołem zagłady był bogiem czasu - ubertrollem - Kronos00. *Miszcz fotoszopa, przerabia skriny w Paincie. *''jest to wielki debilowaty troll który nieogarnia zycia mama go biję kablem od pilota i kupiła mu na urodziny korek z tymbarka ~'' autor o małym penisie potrzebujący się dowartościować obrażając przeciętnego użytkownika czatu. *Kucyki są fajne Bhivedine *Nie chce mieć moda, bo to uwłaczające... Gardzi modami i pospólstwem. *Iluzja, jego nie ma, ale wszyscy na czacie mają masową halucynację i wydaje im się że Bhivedine to realna osoba. *Kocha muodego. *Regularnie zjada koty i małe dzieci. *Nienawidzi rocka, mangi, anime i innych pierdół. Ponieważ 99% ludzi lubi to samo, jest jak samotny wojownik walczący z hordami wtórnych mas. *Grał na automatach w Mortal Kombat zanim się to stało "kul" i "mejnstrim". *Jest stary. *Poderwał masażystkę. *Cały on. *Obiecał, że wytarmosi Quiditty za pejsy. *Przyznał się Gapie, że jest gejem. flashwalker ...Adminów się nie obawiam, gdyż ja spamem władam... *Jest niematerialną treścią bez formy. *Ma rozdwojenie jaźni. *Jest kotojeżem. *Jest murzynem. *(Ej, gdzie jest wzmianka o mnie, jak można zapomnieć o takiej osobie jak ja, CO? WPISAĆ MNIE W NOWĄ KATEGORIĘ ALBO ZMIAŻDZĘ SYSTEM dop. antyflash) galausPL *Tak, to ten od Kyuu z Basha. *Zwany też "Gałusem - tym od robienia gały". *Jeśli będziesz w czymś lepszy od niego to wyzwie Cię od najgorszych. *Powinien w końcu poznać czym jest umiar. *''Z tym trzecim od góry, to się jak najbardziej zgodzę. :) ~ TorsTroscufka. *Cała prawda o Galausie. Heliogalbal *Jego nick powinien brzmi Heliogabal. *Ma w avku przekreślonego morświna. *Jest niczym Bill Gates na świecie... mieszka na Wikipedii. *Kościuszkowy podoficer, który walczy z Pomarańczowymi. *Sądzi, że na Kościuchu ciągle musi się coś dziać, dlatego pobudza tłum oficerskim ''spam. *Jego żołnierze - LAwfool, teatrulomnych, Nerwa, MrSkakun. Rekrutacja ciągle otwarta! RainbowIdiot *Żałosny troll, ale myśli, że jest dobry *Fan Kota Daytona *Jego tożsamość nieznana, ale i tak wiemy, że to SaintPiotrek SaintPiotrek *Istota o wielu nickach, posiadacz 90210 kont; strzeżcie się Magików, Saintów, Piotrków oraz wszelkich produktów spożywczych. A kupa z orzeszkami to co?! ~ szarykon *Bieżące konto - Siralos ~Dostał te konto od Gapy. Strzeż się! *Słucha Slajera (KURWA!). *Szczęśliwy posiadacz ukochanej kostki. *Piotrek i jego kostka by tigerRusty. *Podobno ma na imię Iza. *Gapa544 jest jego Guru. Websters *Zawodowy sprzedawca nerek. *Zgapia od wszystkich ich style pisania. *Kiedy nie wie co napisać, sprzedaje nerkę. *Zdjęcie Webstersa. Zajewielka lista modów i stworzeń podobnych jimmy_raynor http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111002164659/kongregate/images/d/d9/Room_owner.gif *Rządzi Kościuchem i tamtejszymi bywalcami. *Cieszy się z literki R przy nicku jak Murzyn blaszką. *Twórca najbardziej wypasionego remake'u River Raid. *Strzela bez ostrzeżenia. (Jak przystało na spacemarine/szeryfa z Mar Sary :P) *Złagodniał na starość, zawsze daje 15 minut sila i prosi dając reprymendę. *Mało bywa ale myśli że wszystko wie. *Stary nudziarz. *Pisząc, że afkuje ucina sobie drzemkę przy klawiaturze. *Ciągle gra w swoją grę (jednocześnie afkując). Kyuu122 http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Władca lasu i fan obrazka z entem rąbiącym kłodę. *Dostał moda, pomimo że ma poniżej 18 lat, dlatego Bhivedine pała do niego słusznym gniewem. *''Młody, nudny, zarozumiały... Na dodatek od kiedy jest modem wozi się z tym jak z taczką gnoju. ~ ''Bhivedine *Hejtowany przez Bhiva. *Wyznaje pastafarianizm. *Brzydki jak spróchniałe drewno. *Gdy jimmy_raynor zbierał fotki do swojej nowej gry pt. "Striptease" Kyuu podesłał swoją. Podobno nie została ona zamieszczona "bo były cycki". *Przykład riposty Kija. *Jest zdrajcą. Głównie siedzi na Pułaskim albo Piłsudskim. Gdy tam go zdenerwują, wchodzi na Kościuszko i rozdaje bany na lewo i prawo. *Został wykluczony z grona Kościuchów. *W razie rewolty zostanie ściENTy, jego matka też (jesli jakąś ma). Potem zostanie przerobiony na stół i spalony na stosie. *A potem go wrzucimy do urny i rozsypiemy w morzu, bo enty nie umieją pływać. *Chodzą słuchy, że niektórzy zwą go dwuletnią drewnianą kukłą... wieść się również niesie, taka, że lubi wypychać się żywicą/trocinami. *Dendrofil! *Nie ma jaj *Ale ma orzechy. Zawsze coś swoją drogą. Category:Chat rooms Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners